Salvage
| | | | | }} | specialgueststarring = }} | gueststarring = | | }} | costarring = | | | | | | | }}}} }} "Salvage" is the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Angel and the seventy-ninth episode overall. Written by David Fury and directed by Jefferson Kibbee it was originally broadcast on March 5, 2003 on the WB network. Synopsis Angelus, who has been stalking Lilah, is disappointed when he finds her already dead. Wesley and Gunn discover him holding her body, drinking whatever is left of her blood; he escapes through a window, allowing the two to assume he killed her. Downstairs, when Wesley and Gunn return to the lobby with news of Lilah's death, Lorne suggests protecting the hotel with the same magic that forbids violence at his club. When the group realizes that Angelus could have turned Lilah into a vampire, Wesley offers to prevent her potential rising. Angelus visits a demon bar—where he is raucously received—to question the patrons on the whereabouts of the Beast. In the basement, Wesley prepares to behead Lilah. After an imaginary conversation where he apologizes for their "not-a-relationship", he finally brings down the ax. Connor intends to destroy Angelus despite Cordelia's protests, but when he starts to leave, Cordelia faints mid-speech and Connor stops to care for her. Meanwhile, Faith the Vampire Slayer works out in prison until another prisoner attacks her with a knife. Faith efficiently knocks the woman, who claims that she's doing it for money, out. As the corrections officer hauls the other prisoner away, reassuring Faith they saw how she was attacked, Faith notices the ornate knife that was used. Angelus follows the scent of Lilah's blood to the weapon used to kill her, in the Beast's possession. The Beast says Angelus is a part of his master's plans, but Angelus refuses to take orders and leaves. Cordelia—revealed as the Beast's master—is disappointed. The Beast apologizes for his failures and she forgives him, then the two kiss. Lorne performs the protection spell, and Wesley returns from the basement saying he intends to restore Angel's soul. Wesley visits Faith at the prison to ask for her help; although initially disinterested, upon learning that Angelus has "returned," she crashes through the glass, knocks out the prison guards, and jumps out of the high window with Wesley. (The clear implication is that Faith could have escaped prison any time she liked and only remained there as part of her self-imposed redemption efforts.) Faith tells him that she won't kill Angelus because of Angel's crucial role in her life and Wesley admits that's precisely why he chose her for the job. When they arrive at the hotel, Faith asserts herself as commander. Connor is displeased with her decision to rescue Angelus, not kill him, but Faith makes it clear her plan is the only plan. Angelus, after overhearing a Slayer is in town, immediately calls Buffy Summers' house and confirms that she's still in Sunnydale. Angelus is interested to find he'll be facing 'the other one'. Connor leads Faith, Wesley and Gunn into a factory (where Angelus has, with typical sardonic intent, erected a "Welcome, Faith" banner) and despite Faith's orders, beheads the first vampire that crosses his path. Faith yells at the teen for disobeying her and then tells him to go home because he refuses to listen to her. The two fight, but Faith is clearly stronger and eventually holds a crossbow to Connor's throat in warning. Connor returns to the hotel with Gunn, as Wesley and Faith split up to search the factory. Faith finds Angelus with the Beast; she is badly beaten by the creature until Angelus stabs the Beast with a dagger made of the Beast's flesh (having realized the only thing strong enough to penetrate the demon's body was something that was made from him). This manages to destroy the Beast, however Angelus is dismayed to find that this really does restore the sun. Faith knocks out a large window, flooding the room with sunlight, forcing Angelus to keep his distance. At the hotel, the gang rejoices in the return of the sun and Connor goes upstairs to tell Cordelia. Connor sings Faith's praises until Cordy interrupts with news that she's pregnant with his child. Photos The beast 3.jpg Slavage Faith.jpg Eliza (99).jpg Eliza (48).jpg Faith 4363.jpg AngelusShotgun.jpg Continuity *Faith broke out of jail, but did not return to finish her sentence. *In this episode, Faith met Fred, Gunn, Connor and Lorne for the first time. *When Faith was hunting Angelus and he spoke to her from an unknown location was similar to when Buffy confronted the Master in his lair. *The Beast was killed by Angelus. *Faith experiences several attempts on her life by minions of The First Evil. However, this contradicts speculation by Buffy and Giles that the First's plan in Sunnydale is to kill all of the potentials so that when it kills Faith and Buffy a new slayer wouldn't be activated (since Buffy's second death didn't activate a new slayer, the slayer line likely runs through Faith, so killing her would activate a new slayer). Or, the First knows Faith wouldn't die yet, so it's just trying to send her a message so that if she eventually encounters Buffy again she won't be happy about not being warned. Another explanation is that this was an attempt by the First to get both active slayers in one place by killing Faith and activating one of the Potential Slayers that is staying with Buffy. This would also have served to remove Faith, the only member of the Slayer line other than Buffy with any formal training or experience, from Buffy's list of potential allies against the First. *Connor asks Faith why Slayers are always girls, to which she answers that she just guesses girls are better at it. In the Buffy episode "Potential", Andrew asks the same question, and Dawn gives the same answer. We discover the real reason in the Buffy episode "Get It Done". *Faith is attacked by an agent of The First Evil, marking the only time The First's presence was shown on the spin-off series. This is strange since the coming of The First is depicted as a global crisis in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and Buffy would later ask Angel to set up a second front against The First. Still, The First has no other influence on the events of this series, although it could be seen as a rival for power with the Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart, plus Jasmine's influence in Los Angeles could have negated the First influence. Slayers are seen in LA after the defeat of the first in "Damage" and in After the Fall, Volume Four. However, it is debatable as to whether the vision of Lilah that Wesley encounters in this episode was his imagination, or a visit from The First. *Angelus puts in a call to Dawn to see if Buffy has come to Los Angeles. This is the only time (shown on-screen) that Angel has ever interacted with Dawn in either series, although he does so in the form of Angelus and Dawn does not actually appear on screen. *Faith's ease in escaping (with Wesley as extra baggage, no less) proved that she was serving her sentence because she wanted to, showing that she really had reformed. *The notoriety of the Slayer within the demon world is further established. **When the vampires learned that the Slayer was in Los Angeles, they spread the alarm throughout the city within hours. **The Beast was outraged when Angelus brought Faith to his lair, indicating he was well aware of a Slayer's potential for meddling. The fact that their fight disappointed him also proved that he hadn't dared to underestimate her, either. **Jasmine also recognized the threat a Slayer posed. Faith's arrival was the first time she showed fear and doubt in her ability to control the situation. Connor's incidental infatuation with the Slayer also put her on edge, as his blind love and devotion were crucial to her own plans. **Connor tells Faith he was told about Slayers, indicating that Holtz had educated him on their existence while living in Quor'Toth. *It seems the Scoobies' belief that Faith was safe from The First in prison was partially true. Although Caleb/the Bringers did make an attempt on her life, they had to do so by bribing her fellow inmates—people who stood little to no chance in killing a Slayer. *Wesley's displeasure in losing the element of surprise was ironic considering the reason they lost it was because he allowed the vampire who spread the word to escape previously. *Faith remarked on the bizarre and equally soap-opera-like elements of recent events. *Jasmine framing Angelus for Lilah's murder was reminiscent of Justine framing Angel for Holtz's. *In this episode we finally have Faith and Wesley working together as Slayer and Watcher just as the Council always intended. Body Count *a girl in bar, drained by a vampire *Rosaria, dusted by Angelus *two vampires, dusted by Faith *a vampire, beheaded by Connor *The Beast, killed by Angelus with a piece of his body *Paco, burned by the sun *Karl, burned by the sun Appearances Locations *Los Angeles, CA *Stockton, CA Behind the Scenes Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *Angelus was able to detect the scent of Lilah's blood from outside, but could not smell "Cordelia" in the immediate vicinity. *Angelus escaped the reality rewrite that removed the Beast from history but was affected by the reality rewrite that created Dawn Summers. *When Faith is attacked by Debbie, they are outside and the sun is shining. (Stockton is about 300 miles from Los Angeles.) Pop Culture References *''The Birth of a Nation: Lorne says, "The birth of a notion, kids!" *The Wizard of Oz: Lorne says "Ding dong the beast is dead." *Rocky: Angelus: "Come on, Rocky. If that's all you got you better throw in the towel and call it a night." *The Beastmaster: Angel says to the Beast, "When the Beastmaster's ready to peek out from behind your skirt, have him give me a call." *Speed:'' Referenced in Angelus' line "The question is, what do you do hotshot? What do you do?" Music *Robert J. Kral - original score International titles *'German:' Licht in der Dunkelheit (Light in the Darkness) *'French:' Le retour de Faith (Faith's return) Quotes nl:Salvage Category:Angel Season 4